hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical list of storms that crossed basins 2000-2050
Note, The storms descriptions only contain the cross of basin description Timeline ImageSize = width:740 height:340 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/04/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/04/2017 till:16/04/2017 text:Emily color:C5 from:19/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 text:Jose color:C4 from:16/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 text:Gert color:C1 from:20/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 text:Rita color:C1 from:17/02/2018 till:18/02/2018 text:Otto color:C4 from:14/02/2019 till:14/02/2019 text:Greta color:C4 from:13/03/2019 till:13/03/2019 text:Arthur color:TS bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:2000 from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:2001 from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:2002 from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:2003 from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:2004 from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:2005 from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:2006 from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:2007 from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:2008 from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:2009 from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:2010 from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:2011 from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:2012 from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:2013 from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:2014 from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:2015 from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:2016 from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:2017 from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:2018 from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:2019 from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:2020 from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:2021 from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:2022 from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:2023 from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:2024 from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:2025 Timeline 2 ImageSize = width:740 height:340 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/2019 till:16/06/2019 text:Olivia color:C5 from:11/05/2020 till:11/05/2020 text:Cesar color:C4 from:20/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 text:Maria color:C5 from:16/12/2020 till:16/12/2020 text:Nadia color:C3 from:18/04/2021 till:18/04/2021 text:Isidore color:C2 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:2026 from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:2027 from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:2028 from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:2029 from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:2030 from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:2031 from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:2032 from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:2033 from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:2034 from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:2035 from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:2036 from:01/03/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:2037 from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:2038 from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:2039 from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:2040 from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:2041 from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:2042 from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:2043 from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:2044 from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:2045 from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:2046 from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:2047 from:01/02/2021 till:01/03/2021 text:2048 from:01/03/2021 till:01/04/2021 text:2049 from:01/04/2021 till:01/05/2021 text:2050 Hurricane Emily The transition of hurricane Emily occurred when this category 5 crossed the Yucatan peninsula, crossing it, weakened to a tropical storm, but being close to the sea, recovered the category of hurricane, but returned to touch land in Zacatecas and I crossed the south of Mexico, surviving thanks to the wet advents coming from the Pacific and its circulation left Mexico for Acapulco as tropical depression in the Pacific. Hurricane Jose Hurricane category 4, Jose, touched land in Zacatecas, only his average circulation survived to cross the country, leaving in the Pacific as a remnant Hurricane Gert Gert touched down to the south of the Yucatan Peninsula, but the humidity that came from the south, kept it in the category of tropical storm, until it touched land in southern Mexico, weakening and becoming a remnant, leaving the Pacific with only one vigorous average circulation Hurricane Rita The rapid hurricane Rita, crossed the south of Mexico, weakening substantially, leaving the Atlantic as a remnant Hurricane Otto Hurricane Otto crossed category 3, the zone of Nicaragua, leaving the Pacific as a tropical storm-La depression tropica Otto-Bolaven crossed the south of the peninsula of Indochina, as a remnant, surviving and reaching the point as a remanent In the Indic Hurricane Greta The hurricane Greta, category 4, Touches land in the south of Yucatan and went to the Pacific, where it intensified and returned to touch land, almost manages to return to the Atlantic again Tropical Storm Arthur Arthur touched down and left the Atlantic as a tropical storm,but stayed into land for a few days Hurricane Olivia The incredible strength of Hurricane category 5, Olivia, managed to cross the north-central area of Mexico, conserving its circulation at all levels and leaving the Pacific as a tropical storm Hurricane Cesar Hurricane Cesar crossed Nicaragua as category 4, remaining in the Pacific as a tropical storm on the Mexican coast, but returned to land and surprisingly returned to the Atlantic Hurricane Maria Hurricane Maria traversed the south of Nicaragua as a category 5, leaving the Pacific as a tropical storm Hurricane Nadia Nadia were two hurricanes in both basins that joined in a single one in the Pacific, being the only recorded case of this type of dynamics Hurricane Isidore Isidore touched ground as category 1, leaving the Pacific as a tropical storm Animation of Hurricane Olivia Category:Olo72 Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Crossover Storms Category:Storms that crossed over basins Category:Strong Storms Category:Unusual storms Category:Seasons with amazing storms